


This Time

by BetterInFiction



Series: After All [5]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Canon Compliant, Canonical Character Death, Family, Feelings, Gen, Goodbyes, Happy, Sad, Short One Shot, father-son moments
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-27
Updated: 2015-06-27
Packaged: 2018-04-06 08:58:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4215654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BetterInFiction/pseuds/BetterInFiction
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The way I am now… I won’t let you get hurt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	This Time

Minato couldn’t believe his eyes. He couldn’t believe what was happening.

He couldn’t believe Naruto.

One second he was acting, for lack of a better word, like an idiot, running around without thinking. But then the next second… the next second he was throwing attacks that Minato could barely fathom. He was unbelievable. Minato was so… _proud._ But that word couldn’t even contain how he was feeling.

He couldn’t believe it.

He turned his head and looked behind him. The Allied Shinobi Force. All the nations were right here. Fighting together (that in itself was unfathomable considering the world that he had left). They were fighting against one enemy, the Masked Man. He understood the motive; he still wanted the Nine Tails. The nations rallied against him to protect his son.

 ** _We better not mess this up,_** the unfamiliar rumble echoed in his brain. He would not mess this up. He would protect his son this time.

_This time._

_The way I am now… I won’t let you get hurt._

Fighting with Naruto was something else. It made him feel stronger. _Lighter_ even. Like he could really take on the world _._

_It’s just like with Kushina._

Naruto was brilliant. He kept on surprising him. Even the Kyubi was lecturing him.

“Bump fists with me Dad,” Naruto said holding out his arm. He wasn’t sure what Naruto was planning but he obliged. The power surge was immediate, the yin and yang of the Nine Tails coinciding together once again.

“Naruto that man is useless,” Obito said. Minato felt a thrum of guilt through him at his words. It was true; he hadn’t protected Kushina or Naruto.

“Get it through that thick head of yours!” Naruto’s voice snapped him out of the dark thoughts. “Nothing’s coming to an end! As long as I’m still here! Let’s do this Dad!”

“Hell yeah!”

_Have you seen him Kushina? Our Naruto’s really grown up… he’s amazing._

* * *

It was over. Minato couldn’t believe it. It was over and Naruto was okay. He had been scared when he saw him on that pile of sand, his teammate’s hand _in_ his chest helping his heart to beat. Naruto had been gone; he knew that, for a moment he thought he had failed again. He had been even more terrified when that strange creature interfered when he transferred Kyubi into him. It had been his only shot. But Obito had saved him. He had made the right decision.

It was finally over.

 _And Naruto saved everyone._ Not by himself of course, his teamwork with Sasuke had been phenomenal. There was something intense there. _Indra and Asura._ The Sage had explained it all. He had known when Naruto was born that he would be something else, but this just proved it. He wished he could see how he turned out in the end.

“Dad!” Naruto jumped down in front of him. His eyes were sad. It was over and it was time for him to go.

“I promised myself I would tell you again,” he smiled. It had been seventeen years since he had the chance to say it. _Far too long,_ in his opinion _._ Naruto looked even more confused. “Happy Birthday. You’ve really become amazing.” Naruto’s face broke into a smile; Minato could see the tears forming in the corner of his eyes. “I’m afraid it’s time to go.” He would always want more time. “I’ll make sure to tell your mom everything. She’d be so proud of you.” He could feel his own eyes tearing up. This would be the last time he saw his son for a long time.

“Oh right. Well tell her that everything’s okay!” Minato smiled as Naruto listed off everything that Kushina had told him as a baby. He was talking so fast, just like his mom.

 _“Listen to your motor mouth mother.”_ That’s what he had said and he did.

Minato could feel himself fading away, the borrowed body disintegrating along with the rest of the past Kage.

“Make sure to tell her, when you get there…” he was crying freely now, trying hard to just get the words out. Minato wished he could wipe the tears away again. “Tell her that she doesn’t have to worry about me!” _We’ll worry anyway son._ “Tell her I’m doing my best!”

_We couldn’t have asked for a better child. I’m so proud of you Naruto._

_“Got it. I’ll be sure to tell her everything.”_ He promised and let the light envelope him completely. Making sure the last thing he saw was his son’s face.

**Author's Note:**

> One more part (or two to keep you on your toes). I wrote this one kind of fast. Is it still okay?


End file.
